The Assassins
by butchercup18
Summary: Evil has roamed Townsville for as long as anyone can remember. People were corrupt. The world was dangerous. Powerful men and women ruled with their money and status. The world was a disaster and three girls wanted a part in the business. Its going to mostly be about Butch & Buttercup


Evil has roamed Townsville for as long as anyone can remember. People were corrupt. The world was dangerous. Powerful men and women ruled with their money and status. The world was a disaster.

Three girls roamed Townsville. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. They were like sisters to each other. They were each abandoned by their parents. They were unwanted. They were poor and did anything they could to live. They each had something special about them. At a young age the girls realized they could do things no normal human could. They had powers. Growing up without a family, money, or a home, powers became a key role in surviving. They lived in the dirtiest part of Townsville. They did what they had to do in order to continue living. They cheated, lied, harmed, and even murdered people. Buttercup was the one who did the killing. She was like a trained assassin. Bubbles was the one who would look someone dead in the eyes and lie. She was the sweetest one out of the three yes, but she's able to manipulate anyone at will. Blossom was the one who cheated people. She set traps and wouldn't hesitate to steal something she thought would be useful to her and her team. These girls basically ruled the baddest part of Townsville. No one really paid any attention to them though. It was as if the girls didn't exist. But that was about to change. The girls had much confidence in their skills. Buttercup always won her fights, Bubbles always successfully manipulated people, and Blossom always got away with her traps. They were tired of living in the worst part of the city, where no one would care if they died. They wanted money. They wanted status. They were ready to get it too. After training for 19 years, they believed they were ready. So they started their plan.

Blossom

"We might as well start at the top. Beating the best will do great things for us. The Jojo company is at the top and well crush it. We'll take it for ourselves. Mr. Jojo has three sons. They are all prodigies, they got the highest scores in highschool and are now attending college. My guess is that each one of them is going to get a part in their father's business. They should be fairly easy to get information off of. Bubbles will confront one of them and learn as much as she can from them. She'll make one of them fall for her and as soon as they let her in, she'll use them to her advantage." Bubbles is a people person. She can easily tell if a person is lying or telling the truth. She notices when a person is uncomfortable or nervous. I turned towards Bubbles. "You can pick things just by being around a person so this should be easy for you, right Bubbles?" Bubbles giggled. "This is no problem. When have I ever had a hard time getting information off people?" I smiled and looked over to where Buttercup was sitting. "Good. Buttercup will be watching from a safe distance at all times. If she feels you are in any danger, she'll eliminate whoever she must." Buttercups sinister smile appeared on her face. "Well even if you aren't in danger, I will destroy anyone I deem necessary." I looked out the window at the sunset. "As for myself, I will set up problems within their business. We will be on top girls. Now let's head out. We have an hour long car ride to our new home."

Bubbles

We're sitting in the car in silence. We all knew what we were going to do was a huge deal. Everyone knows how corrupt the Jojos business is. Buttercup has eliminated many men from that organization. Now we're going after the big guys. I was in a deep thought then Buttercup spoke up. "I believe Bubbles and I will have to learn more about the Jojo brothers. I have an off feeling." I was taken by surprise. Buttercup never wanted to help get information unless she felt it was a dangerous mission. "Buttercup I am completely fine with gathering information myself. I'm not completely useless." I said laughing. Buttercups tone got serious though. "I'm not saying that Bubbles, and you have never been useless. I won't get in the way of you. I will simply observe from afar. I have heard a lot of things about those brothers. They're crooked." I simply stared at her. Buttercup wouldn't interfere with mine or Blossoms job unless she thought it was important. So I nodded my head in agreement.

Within an hour we were at our new home. It was a two story house. It always did amaze me on how Blossom was able to get us homes like this. We grabbed our stuff and headed on inside. We each had our own room. My room was a baby blue, Blossoms was a pale pink, and Buttercups was a dark green. Blossom handed us our schedule and we went off into our rooms preparing for what was to come next.

Buttercup

I walked in my room and immediately started studying the boys. They were pretty famous. All women loved them and all men wished to be them. I learned quite a bit about them. Brick Jojo was the oldest. He was the brightest among the brothers. He most likely planned on taking over their father's corporation. He already had big connections. He had nice facial features, a strong build, and was tall, 6'3 to be exact. Butch Jojo was the middle child. He was smart but not like his older brother. He played a lot of sports in highschool which he had awards for. He also happened to be a ladies killer. He was hot if I do say so myself. Boomer Jojo was the youngest. Just like Butch he was smart but not like Brick. Boomer was artist. He had many paintings and music albums. The boys all had scholarships for something. Bricks was for academics, Butchs was for sports, and Boomers was for arts. I suddenly got an uneasy feeling again. I didn't realize how smart these boys actually were to be completely honest. We will have to be more careful. I exited my room and walked towards Bubbles. We discussed what we learned about the boys and went over it with Blossom. She said we'd act on it tomorrow.

I woke up later than I had planned to. Usually I wake up around 10:00 am but today I didn't wake up until 12:00pm. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I got inside the shower and washed myself off. I felt dirty for some reason and no matter how hard I scrubbed at my skin, the feeling wouldn't go away. After scrubbing for what seemed like forever I got out brushed my hair and teeth then walked back into my room. I put on black joggers and a green tube top that hugged my boobs quite nicely. I put my hair in a messy bun (mostly because it's so long and i'm too lazy to do anything else with it) and examined my face. I never need to put on makeup because I have thick black long curled eyelashes and I had clear skin. My sisters were the same. Blossom had beautiful features. Her eyes were pink with long brown eyelashes. Her hair reached the back of her knee and she had a nice hourglass figure. Bubbles was hot as well. She had blue eyes that sparkled. Her eyelashes were thick and dirty blonde. Her hair reached her mid back and she as well had an hourglass figure. We had similar features which was weird considering we aren't even real siblings. I walked downstairs into the kitchen when I noticed Blossom in a daze. She was staring at her computer. I tapped on her shoulder. "Blossom what's up?" She looked at me for a second before calling Bubbles downstairs. "Bubbles please come downstairs." I opened the fridge door and grabbed a water bottle. I downed it and through it in the recycling. "What's the plan for today?" I asked. Bubbles came and sat down next to me.

Blossom

"The boys are smarter than we thought they were, so we'll have to be careful. Bubbles you will be an intern at Boomers work. The boys all have different locations. Boomer works at Jojos Art Museum. Butch works at the Jojos Martial Arts studio. Brick works at Jojos company. He's does the big work. Each one of the guys is successful. It irritates me. They were born rich. They've screwed over more people than Buttercups killed." Buttercup turned her head towards me. "Then all more reason to kill them." Buttercup said with that creepy smile of hers. Bubbles just giggled. "Bubbles take this." I handed her a phone. "This is how we will keep in touch. Bubbles after you enter in the building text Buttercup. She will also be entering the building close behind you. She will make sure no one gets in your way. She'll also be setting up cameras. You also must know You won't be meeting Boomer immediately but you will be working close by. His office is going to be one the same floor." I turned towards Buttercup. "Here is your phone. You do understand you are not to be seen by anyone." Buttercup grabbed the phone and looked at Bubbles. "Of course I know. When has anyone ever noticed me before? I'm like a fucking ninja." Buttercup said while laughing. "Alright girls, let's head out then." Buttercup looked at me. "I thought you were staying here?" I tilted my head. "I will be outside the building while you are putting the cameras around." Buttercup nodded her head. "Alright. Let's go."

Bubbles

I walked towards the car before Blossom stopped me. "Bubbles this is my car." I was very confused after she said that. "Well what am I supposed to drive?" Blossom pointed to a car beside hers but instead of it being red, it was a dark blue. "Are you serious?! This is mine?" Blossom nodded her head as she walked towards."Shit! Where is mine?" Buttercup said while drooling over the car. "Buttercup you didn't get a car." When Blossom said that Buttercup's face changed. "WHAT! WHY?" Buttercup was mad. "Buttercup I thought that would suit your personality more" Blossom said pointing towards an all black motorcycle. I looked at Buttercup and laughed. She was so excited, she ran up to it and was examining every detail about it. "Buttercup we have to go now." I said to her as Blossom handed me my keys then tossed Buttercup hers. I got inside and drove downtown towards The Museum. I parked in the parking lot and saw Buttercup pull up. She didn't park near me nor did she even glance over towards me. She really is a professional. She grabbed her backpack and headed in through the back door. I grabbed my purse and headed towards the front door. I walked in and headed into the bathroom. I texted Buttercup and waited for her response. "I'm on the third floor." Buttercups text said. I'm headed towards the fifth floor. "I will be on the fifth floor." I texted back. I left the bathroom and headed towards the fifth floor. I walked up to the desk gave them my information. After that he walked me to a desk and told me to set up. Blossom already told me what I would be doing but I still felt nervous.

Buttercup

I entered the large building and went towards the third floor. I got some information that Boomer Jojo works down here a lot. I sent up the cameras dodging people slipping in and out of the crowded workplace. The more I looked around I noticed the beautiful art work. I got a text from Bubbles. I responded with "I'm on the third floor." She texted back, "I will be on the fifth floor. I got inside the elevator. The doors were closing when someone put their hand in the closing door. Fuck I thought to myself. I pulled over my hoodie and put in my headphones. The man who got in was Boomer Jojo. FUCK FUCK FUCK. Please don't notice me. "Do you like the art here miss?" I pretended not to hear him. He seemed to notice my headphones and got off at the fifth floor. I whipped out my phone and immediately texted Blossom. "Boomer Jojo just got in the same elevator as me. Though he didn't see my face so it shouldn't be a problem. Just thought I should let you know. I'm almost finished setting up the cameras. I just need the sixth floor. See you soon" i sent the message and got off at the six floor. I Set up the cameras and decided to take the stairs. I got outside, started my bike and rode off. The next step in our plan was to go to Butch Jojo's work place and set cameras up there to. Although that might be even more tricky because it's only three floors and his office is on the third. You have to have certain access to get up there. Luckily I can hack into the system without being suspected. Blossom taught me how to hack when I turned 7. She was very clever. I parked my bike grabbed my backpack and headed in by the back door. I hacked into the system and walked inside. I felt like I was being watched. It made me uneasy so I headed to the girls locker room. I changed into workout clothing and decided to make myself look less sus I should work out for a bit. The thing about this Martial Arts studio is that each floor was different. I made sure to study every detail. I need to do this because later tonight I would have to break into this building. That's what the cameras are for. Tonight Blossom and I will hack into their systems and take all the information off of their computers. Even if it's not there isn't a whole lot of information we will still take it. I placed all the cameras in the right places and exited. I rode off towards home where I saw Blossoms and Bubbles cars. I got off and walked inside.

Blossom

We heard Buttercup pull up on her motorcycle. We walked into the living room and waited for her to enter. "Guys I am back." Buttercup said. "We're in here." I said grabbing my water. She walked in and I finished the rest of the water before asking her how it went. "Buttercup I assume you have all the cameras in place?" I said. "Of course Blossom. Who do you think I am?" She said rolling her eyes. "Tonight you and Bubbles will enter the buildings and steal the information while I watch the cameras and make sure no one can enter where you guys are. Even if they do enter you guys will be able to hide before anyone catches you. As always." I said the last part while smiling. We are very advanced when it comes to shit like this. Alright girls lets do this. I walked towards the computer room we had upstairs and turned them on. I can look at them all at the same time. My mind processes things very quickly. It's very convenient. I looked at the cameras and noticed everyone was leaving at Butch Jojos studio or whatever it is. Boomer Jojos would be closing in five minutes so everyone was gathering their things. Boomer had left and I never saw Butch from the beginning. Weird. I heard Butch was also at work. Maybe a sick day? Oh whatever he isn't there and that's all that matters. Everyone left and we waited an hour before starting our plan. We never waste time so everything is usually done at once. "Girls began phase two." I texted Buttercup and Bubbles.

Bubbles

I put on my mask and hoodie. Then I walked up to the door and I heard it click. I looked down and saw it was green. I opened the door and walked in. All the lights were off but I knew exactly where to go. Powers do come in handy. I used my night vision to see. I knew all the cameras were off but I still made sure to keep out of view in case something malfunctioned and they got a glimpse of me on camera. If that happened I would never live it down by Buttercup. She's the Queen of stealth. I walked up the stairs until I reached the fifth floor. I walked in the room and I felt as if the paintings on the wall were watching me. Creepy. I walked into Boomer Jojo's office and walked towards his desk. I sat down and noticed how freaking comfy his chair was. Then I turned on the computer. I waited for Blossom to hack into it. I copied all the information I found important onto my phone. I was waiting for it to finish downloading when I sensed someone enter the room. I looked up from the desk but saw no one. I looked down and saw it had finished downloading. I grabbed the phone and looked around once more. I turned around a saw Boomer Jojo watching me. I jumped back and ran to the door. I ran out and was running through the hallway. Right when I was about to reach the stairs I felt a hand tug me back. I jumped away from them but I was hit in the back of the head. I started to fall. I was so confused. What the fuck. A mere human knocked me down?! Blossom and Buttercup were going to kill me. I felt like I was falling forever. Then I hit the floor. I couldn't move. He picked me up and walked down the stairs. I was thrown into a trunk of a car and I saw him make a crooked smile. I haven't been this scared since I was little. I was about to use my eye lasers when his fist connected to my temple and I knocked out. The last thing I saw was the trunk closing.

Buttercup

I hacked into the building's back door and I entered. I knew where all the cameras were so I stayed away from them. I hoped Bubbles remembered to do the same thing. I walked towards the stairs. Butch's office should be on the third floor. I walked up the stairs and down a long hallway. It was really quiet and dark. Most girls would be scared of shit like this. But I grew up in the dark. It's my home. I noticed on the door to Butch's office you had to have a code. I laughed. This would take a minute to solve. Just as I said I opened the door in less than a minute. I signed. "I've been doing this shit for too long." I said outloud. I walked over to his desk and turned on his computer. The first thing that popped up was some bitches boobs. "He's your typical horny asshole." I plugged my phone into the computer and waited. This is the only thing that takes awhile. I leaned back into his chair. Comfy I thought to myself. I spun around a couple times. I felt a someone enter the room. I slowly stood up. "Who the fuck is there?" I demanded. "Entering someone's office uninvited." the voice said. Even with my night vision I couldn't find them. "Fucking show yourself coward!" I yelled. Then the lights turned on and I hid my face. I grabbed my phone and dashed towards the window. He was in front of me in a flash and I jumped back getting into fighting stance. "You sure you want to fight be babe? I'll most likely kill you." the man said. Then I looked at him real good. "Butch Jojo." I said. "It wasn't my plan to kill you right now but….. Plans change sometimes. I'm gonna make a bloody mess out of you." I said with a smile as I ran towards him. I swung my fist at his head and he dodged it. "Interesting. I'll play with you before breaking you." Butch said as he swung at me. Then I remembered my priorities. Get the information to Blossom. My eyes started glowing green and I shot lasers at him while walking towards the window. I kept shooting as I broke the window and jumped out. I ran to my bike and started it. I drove off in a hurry. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCKKKKKKKK! I was running red lights trying to make it home fast. Then something green flashed by me. I blinked, then I saw him. He was standing in the street with a smirk on his face. What the fuck! I turned my bike going down a different street but my stupid ass didn't realize it was a dead end. I jumped off the bike and looked for a way out. "Hey bitch!" Butch yelled making me angrier than I already was. "How the fuck are you alive?" I stared him down, neither of us making a move. "I wanted to ask a similar question. How the fuck did you shoot lasers and survive jumping out of a window three stories high?" Butch asked which sounded more like a demand. "You know i'd tell you but i've decided to kill you instead." I held out my hand and shot at him. It kept shooting till I felt like he'd be dead. But as soon as the smoke cleared I saw him. He was just standing there with a look on his face that made me sick to my stomach. I flew towards him and landed a blow to his face. He shot back and hit a building. He was making me uneasy. Any normal person would have went through two buildings and died. But him, he didn't even go through one building. I watched him stand up. Then he launched himself at me with speed i've never seen before. He pinned me to the ground making a dent in the floor. He pushed down on my head harder making the ground sink in again. "You talk big for some bitch. I'll have lots of fun playing with you." Butch said with a vicious smile. I smiled as well. My eyes glowed green again but before I could shoot him, he stabbed his hand through my stomach. I coughed up blood. My vision began to go blurry. I kicked him off of me and tried to stand up. My legs were wobbling. I saw him start coming for me again so I got into fighting stance. His hand then lit up. It was a darker green than mine and it definitely looked more powerful. He shoot at me and I had a hard time dodging because I was losing so much blood. I wasn't healing as fast as I usually do. I got hit with two of his lasers. The pain was immense. I feel to the ground unable to move. "I'm not done yet." I said while trying my hardest to get up. Butch crouched down beside me and started laughing. I shoot my eye lasers at him but he dodged it. "What the fuck are you." I said as I started to try and get up again. My body started to move again but before I was able to get up completely he kicked me down so hard that when my body made contact with the floor, I bounced off it. "You're weak." I heard Butch say before I passed out.

Blossom

I watched Bubbles walk up to the door. I hacked into their system so she could enter. Buttercup then entered Butch's building. I saw that they were both avoiding the Jojos cameras. I laughed knowing Buttercup taught that to Bubbles. They were both using the stairs which is good incase something happened to break down. You can never been to careful. Bubbles reached the fifth floor just as Buttercup reached the third. They both connected their phones to the PC. That's when everything started to shut down. One by one, each computer screen shut down. I jumped up and reached for my phone, to tell Buttercup and Bubbles to get out of there now. They're in their blind I can't tell them if someone's coming or not. As I was about to grab my phone someone grabbed my hand. I swung my fist at them but they dodged it. "Who are you?" I said in an angry voice. "I've noticed you and those other girls have been prying into our business. So shouldn't I be the one asking you, who you are?" the man said in a calm yet irritated voice. Then it clicked after I really looked at him. "You. You're the eldest Jojo." I stated. I thought for a second. "How'd you know where to look?" I asked while getting ready to attack. "You and those girls hacking skills are horrible. You leave traces behind. You didn't cover your tracks well." He said smirking. "That's impossible! I have never been caught before. You must've found out some other way." I said annoyed. This dick is telling me I was caught. Impossible. SHIT. If he's here then. . . Bubbles and Buttercup must've been encounter too. I shot my lasers at him before flying out of the room and down the stairs. Just as I left through the front door something red flew in front of me. I stopped abruptly. He was standing in front of me with his eyes glowing red. He shot many lasers at me and I dodge all but one. The laser hit me on my leg and I screamed out in pain. I hid behind a car while trying to catch my breath. I was furious. How the fuck can that prick shoot lasers out of his eyes. I never got any research about them having powers. The car I was hiding behind was lifted up and Brick swung it down towards me. I dodged it at the last second before kicking him in the face. He flew back a couple of feet before stopping. I shot lasers out of both my eyes and hands. I was shooting while walking up to him. I was going to keep shooting till I was close enough to freeze him with my ice breath. But when I was close enough to do it he grabbed me by the throat and threw me down on the ground. He held me there then began punching my pressure points making me unable to move at all. I glared at him. "What do you plan to do with me?" I basically spat at him. Then he turned to be and glared. "You'll see soon enough." He said before punching me in the gut so hard that I coughed up blood and passed out.

Brick

I was at my desk when my computer started to beep. Someone's trying to hack into our systems. A females face popped up then immediately disappeared. I pulled up the image again. It was a blonde girl with big blue eyes. She reminded me of my brother Boomer. I clicked on the profile. It saying how she was elected to be an intern at Boomers work. It was suspicious. I called up my brother. Ring. Ring. "Hey, what's up Brick?" Boomer said. "Did you see the new intern that will be working with you?"I asked. "I don't really look into that kind of stuff." He said. "Well I think this girl has to do with the hackings that have been happening. "Do you think she has to do with the murders of our men?" Boomers tone got serious. For the last five years we've continued to lose our members to an assassin. We're not sure if it's one or twenty people. All of the killings were brutal too. Their skulls smashed in. Their hearts ten feet away from their bodies. Teeth bashed out of their mouths. Whoever it was doing the killing was vicious. I had my other brother Butch look into it. He said he saw a female leaving after brutally murdering them. He said she decapitated one of his men with one hand. He said he let her go to follow her but then lost her. He didn't have a great description of her face because she was wearing a mask. But he said she had bright emerald eyes. "Look into this female Boomer. I'm going to hack back whoever it is that's been doing this. It's gone on for too long." I said then hung up. I dialed Butches number. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello." Butch said still half asleep. "Butch it's four o'clock in the afternoon. Fucking get up." I said irritated knowing after I hung up he was going to go back to sleep. "Did you get a lead on that female who you saw? Does she have an accomplice?" I asked. I heard him sigh.

Butch

"Brick, this girl works alone. I talked to some guys down in the dirtiest part of the city and they said it's probably the Powerpuff Girls. That's what these girls are called down there. No one fucks around with these girls because they won't hesitate to take them down. Brutally. They said each girl does a different job. There's only three of them. The guy said the girl with pink eyes is the leader. He says every time they attack together she gives an order. He said the girl who has green eyes is like an assassin. She wont give mercy like the other two girls. Then lastly the girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes. He said she's very manipulative. She'll make you bow down to her as if she was some kind of princess. He says they're crazy. Especially the one in green." I said then yawned. "We should take them under our wing." Brick said. I fell off my bed and yelled "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! LET ME KILL THEM!" Brick was silent for a second as if he was debating on what to do. "We can use them to our advantage. We let them take care of the dirty work." Brick said. I thought about it for a second. The idea was quite simple. When we were busy or if we thought it was a dangerous job we needed taken care of, we'd send those girls. "Alright, but how do you want to go about it?" I asked. "I just hacked into their system. This dumb bitch wrote down the whole entire plan. It seems that they want money and power. They want our company to themselves." I could feel Brick getting mad. I was furious. We worked our asses off to get all of this shit and they want to take it away from us. Before we let them in our group we'll beat the shit out of them. Or at least I will. "Alright Brick text me what we are going to do later. Bye." I closed my phone and decided i'd do a little more digging around those dumps. The green one was famous around here. Everyone talked about how she'd kill you even if you looked at her wrong. Or she'd just beat you close to death. Fascinating I thought. This should be fun. Brick texted me telling me what their plans were and what I was supposed to do. Those girls would be hacking into our computer systems and taking all of our files. I laughed they'd never be able to hack passed Bricks system he set up in the computers. It would give off false information. He told me I was to wait for whichever one ended up in my office. I got up and got dressed. He said it'd be a few hours before their plan took action.

Boomer  
Brick had told me I would have to look into this girl. When I did my research on her nothing came up. Not a birth certificate or any type of identification. I sat back in my chair before I got a message from Brick. I got inside my elevator at work when I noticed a girl with bright green eyes was in there. She had the same eyes Butch had described to me. Then it clicked. I smiled. She was avoiding me and refused to glance my way. Her hoodie was covering most of her face. "Do you like the art here Miss?" I asked knowing she was going to pretend not to hear. She had her headphones in but wasn't listening to anything. I got off the floor and walked away. I messaged Butch and told him to look into it. Butch went over the security footage and said she was very clever. She was putting up cameras but you would never be able to tell because it looks so natural. I was looking around the museum when I spotted the blonde hair blue eyed girl. She was very pretty. Big blue eyes with long eyelashes. Her hair reached her mid back. Her body figure was nice as well. But besides the point, she blended in so well like she's done this her whole life. She was organizing things well but also looking around checking the place out. She didn't notice me which wasn't surprising. I blend in pretty well myself. That is until the females notice me, and I'm not even being cocky. I watched her a bit more before I went back into my office. I prepared for what was to happen later tonight.

Brick

It was almost time for them to take action. I had their home location and I knew one of them named Blossom would be staying back. Her plan was to hack into the security and tell them when someone was coming. Their whole plan was solid. If we were an ordinary corporation they would have most of the data they wanted. But they seriously underestimated the Jojo family. I set up cameras around their house so I would know when to head over to their house. I could probably take two of them at time but I don't know about all three of them. Especially the green eyed girl. She seemed like she knew how to fight well. Butch could take her easier than me. I watched two girls leave the house. One on a motorcycle and the other in a dark blue car. I waited about thirty minutes before checking the outside security footage of Boomers workplace. I texted him saying the blue eyed girl made it. Boomer replied saying "Got it." I told him to knock her out as quick as possible after they made contact. The plan was to knock the girls out take them to our home where our father was and introduce him to our plan to use the girls. I checked Butchs security footage outside and saw no one. This girl really is a professional. I checked the backup ones that were hidden out of sight. Then I saw that she was already inside because her bike was already there. "She works fast and diligently." I said outloud. I signed. Butch was definitely going to want to play with her. He'd fuck her up pretty bad. I messaged Butch and told her she was already inside. He replied with "I can play with her a little right?" I knew it. I texted him back saying "Just don't kill her." He didn't respond which means he already is heading in there. I closed everything up and headed towards their house. I opened a window which was conveniently opened. I hacked into their system and started shutting things down one by one. I watched as she jumped up and reached for her phone. I grabbed her arm but she jerked it away, then swung her fist at me. "Who are you?" She said in an angry tone. I could already tell she was going to be an irritating one. "I've noticed you and those other girls have been prying into our business. So shouldn't I be the one asking you, who you are?" I said irritated."You. You're the eldest Jojo." She said then looked lost in thought yet still cautious of my movements. "How'd you know where to look?" She asked while getting ready to attack. "You and those girls hacking skills are horrible. You leave traces behind. You didn't cover your tracks well." I said smirking. To be completely honest, their hacking skills weren't bad at all but I wanted to see her mad. "That's impossible! I have never been caught before. You must've found out some other way." She looked furious. She got into a fighting stance and stood their for a moment before shooting lasers at me and flying out of the room. I dodged them and stood there in shock for a minute before flying full speed to catch up with her. I flew in front of her and stopped. She stopped abruptly. I stood in front of her and prepared to shoot her down with lasers myself. I shot lasers out of my eyes and watched her dodge them. I'll give her credit for doing that. She dodged all but one. It hit her in the leg and she cried out in pain. She hide behind a car and I could smell the blood. I lifted up the car and swung it down towards her. She dodged it at the last second. She kicked me in the face, and her strength surprised me. I flew back a few feet before stopping. She began to shoot lasers out of both her eyes and hands while walking towards me. I didn't have to move because my force field was in place. It was starting to break. When she was close enough to me I grabbed her by the throat and threw her down on the ground. I held her there, then began punching her pressure points making sure she'd be unable to move at all. She glared at me which made me want to continue hitting her. "What do you plan to do with me?" She spat towards me. This bitch had some nerve. I could have murdered her, or worse. I turned towards her and glared. "You'll see soon enough." I said before punching her in the gut so hard that she coughed up blood and passed out. I picked her up and flew towards the main house where our father holds our meetings. I flew inside the house through a window and went down to where we have the prison room. We keep it for those we torture to get information out. I chained her to the ground then walked towards the meeting room where my brother would be coming soon.

Boomer

I watched her put on a mask and her hoodie. It was kinda cute seeing her try so hard. She walked towards the door and it unlocked immediately. These girls do work fast. She opened the door and walked in. It is pitch black in there and she hasn't walked in front of one of our cameras, not that it mattered though. All the cameras were shut off. I watched her as she walked up the stairs until she reached the fifth floor. She walked in the main room on that floor and was staring at all the paintings. Her face was priceless. She looked creeped out. She walked into my office. I got irritated knowing she'd be touching my shit. She sat down at my desk and turned on my computer. She waited for a minute before connecting her phone to the computer. I assumed she started copying the information and decided I had waited long enough. I entered the room surpresing my presence as much as I could. Then she looked up abruptly. I hid before she saw me. She looked down and picked up her phone and looked around once more. I creeped behind her, I had planned to knock her out before she saw me but she turned around and saw me. She jumped back and ran to the door and was running down the hallway. Right when she was about to reach the stairs I grabbed her arm and tugged her towards me. She jumped away from me but I hit her in the back of the head with strong force. I watched her as she fell and then hit the floor. I picked her up and walked down the stairs. I threw her into the trunk of my and smiled. She looked terrified. She probably hasn't ever encountered someone as powerful as me. Her eyes glowed a bright blue but before she could shoot them I hit her temple and she fell unconscious. I got in the front seat and texted Brick saying I was on the way. When I got to the house Brick greeted me and I opened the trunk. "You barely hit her huh?" Brick asked me. "I don't like showing girls my violent side. Plus she didn't look like she could do much harm." I said laughing. Brick just smiled shaking his head and then said "We're waiting on Butch now. He doesn't seem to have a hard time showing anyone his violent side." I picked up the girl and walked inside. We walked down to the prison we have in the house. I walked passed a girl who I'm guessing was the leader. We walked up stairs and waited for Butch to message us he was done.

Butch

Brick messaged me saying that the girl was here. I messaged him back asking if I could play with her a little. He responded saying that I just couldn't kill her. I didn't respond. I flew off as fast as I could towards my work. Brick told me she was already inside. I entered through my own secret door no one except my brothers know about. She was fast and didn't step in front of my security cameras once. A real professional I thought to myself. I began to get excited. Maybe she'll put up a fight and cling onto life I thought to myself while smiling. She walked up the stairs and then down my hallway. Most girls would never go down there. It's dark and extremely quiet which makes you wonder all kind of these. You're mind begins to panic and you'll feel fear, yet here she is walking down without even flinching. She was most likely accustomed to the dark. She makes me want to hurt her and cry out in pain. I watched as she stopped in front of my door to my office. She laughed and hacked into it in under a minute. I felt hurt because now i'd have to up my security because some lame bitch thinks she can take over our territory. She sighed and said "I've been doing this shit for too long." She really thinks she's all that. She walked over to my and turned on my computer. Her face was priceless. "He's your typical horny asshole." She said while plugging her phone into the computer. I wanted to launch at her right there, but I composed myself. I decided I'd watch her for a couple more minutes. She leaned back into my chair and spun around a couple times. Alright then, it would be rude if I kept my brothers waiting any longer. I walked into my office and watched her stand up. Her whole demeanor changed. She had a dangerous aroma about her. It made me excited again. "Who the fuck is there?" She was not asking but demanding. I was gonna have fun playing with her, I just hope she can keep up with me. I'd be disappointed if she turned out to be weak. "Entering someone's office uninvited." I said. She was getting frustrated because she couldn't find me. "Fucking show yourself coward!" she yelled. Now I was mad. She called me a coward. I turned on the lights and watched her as she hid her face. She grabbed her phone and ran towards the window. Who's the fucking coward now I thought before I ran in front of her in a flash. She jumped backwards and got into fighting stance. "You sure you want to fight be babe? I'll most likely kill you." I said with a grin. She stared at me for a second before saying "Butch Jojo. It wasn't my plan to kill you right now but….. Plans change sometimes. I'm gonna make a bloody mess out of you."she said with a smile and ran towards me. She swung her fist at my head which I dodged. "Interesting. I'll play with you before breaking you." I said as I swung my fist at her. Her eyes started glowing a bright green, then she shot lasers at me while she walked towards the window. This bitch is gonna jump out. Her lasers were powerful. Each one hurt and made my body feel heavy. She broke the window and jumped out. I started to get up and I looked out and saw her riding away on her motorcycle. Well I guess I should chase after her. This was going to be fun. I flew at full speed until I caught up with her. I flew past her and she saw me and turned down a street that had a dead end. "Hey bitch!" I yelled making her angry. "How the fuck are you alive?" She said as she stared me down. Neither of us made a move but just stared at each other before I said "I wanted to ask a similar question. How the fuck did you shoot lasers and survive jumping out of a window three stories high?" She stayed quiet for a second before saying "You know i'd tell you but i've decided to kill you instead." She held out her hand and shot at me. Bright green lasers were flying at me. I just stood there with my force field up. When the smoke cleared she looked like she was going to be sick. She flew at me and landed a blow to my face. I shot back and hit a building. I could tell that wasn't her hardest punch. I looked at her and I could tell I was making her uneasy. I stood up and flew at her with even more speed than before. She was shocked and didn't have time to move. I pinned her to the ground making a crador. I pushed down on her head with more strength than before which made the ground sink in again. "You talk big for some bitch. I'll have lots of fun playing with you." I said smiling. She smiled as well. Her eyes began to glow green again and I decided I made my brothers wait to long. I stabbed my hand through her stomach and pulled my hand out. I loved the way her blood smelled. It was sweet. She coughed up blood and then kicked me off of her. She tried standing up but her legs were wobbling. I started walking towards her again and she got into a fighting stance. She would fight until she died i'm guessing. I held my fist up and her face looked surprised. I began shooting at her and she started dodging it, but she was losing a lot of blood. I hit her twice with my lasers. I was very surprised she didn't scream. She fell to the ground and was unable to move. "I'm not done yet." She said trying to get up. I crouched down beside her. It amused me that she was trying to hard even though she was going to lose. I laughed out loud and she shot her eye lasers at me. I moved my head to the left dodging them. "What the fuck are you?" She asked as she tried to get up again. Her body began to move again but before she was able to get up I stood up and kicked her back down. I didn't mean to kick her as hard as I did. Her body hit the ground with such a strong force that when she hit the ground she bounced up. "You're weak." I said to her before she passed out. I looked at her. She was bleeding out and looked dead. I picked her up and flew towards the main house. I texted Brick and Boomer saying I'd be there in a minute. When I landed in front of the house my brothers were already waiting outside for me. Brick looked at the girl I was holding in my arms. "Butch I hope she's not dead." Brick said reaching for her. "She's not dead. Now take her from me." I said as I threw her body towards Brick. I walked inside and went into my room. The meeting with our father wasn't till later tonight so we still had a couple of hours to just chill.

Buttercup

I felt my body get thrown into someone's arms. I pretended to still be knocked out until I was sure that Butch was gone. My woods were almost completely healed. The man flung me over his shoulder and began to walk before stopping. "Boomer I go put her in the prison with the other two so you can go to your room." said the guy. "Alright Brick be careful because you don't know when those girls will wake up." Boomer said before walking away. We started walking towards a door before I turned my head and shot him in the ear with my lasers. He dropped me and feel to the ground. I wasted no time and attacked him with full force. Another hit to the ear, making him lose his senses. A hit to the back of his neck, a hit to his template, and then again one to his ear again. Before he fell to the ground I caught him. We were standing in front of a door which I am guessing the prison is. I picked him up before unlocking the door and walked down the stairs. I saw both of my sisters but before I checked up on them I chained Brick up and gagged his mouth. Boys always underestimate females. I ran over to my sisters. "Blossom, wake up it's me Buttercup." I said while shaking her. Blossom slowly woke up. "My whole body hurts." she said frowning. "Oh i'm so sorry, it's not like Butch just stabbed his hand through my stomach." I said rolling my eyes. Go wake up Bubbles I'm gonna keep look out. "Sure, but where are we?" Blossom asked while she walked over to Bubbles. "Bubbles wake up we need to go." Blossom said quietly. I glanced back over to Brick who was still unconscious. "Ughh. What happened." Bubbles asked as she slowly got up. "We'll talk later but now we need to go." I said as I slowly opened the door. We carefully walked out and locked the door behind us. We got to the entrance of the house and started flying away. "Girls were going to need to speed up, any minute they could be on our tail." I said as I turned to see two lights coming full speed at us. One green and one blue. "Fuck to late." I said disappointed we didn't have more time to escape. Then I saw blue and green lights coming at as. "LOOK OUT!" I screamed and pushed Blossom and Bubbles out of the way. I got hit with a couple of the lasers and I flew backwards.

Blossom

"BUTTERCUP!" I yelled as she flew back. I was about to fly towards her when I saw red flying towards Buttercup. I waited for the right moment and when I saw hiS body close to passing me I kicked him with all my might. I hit him straight in the head and he flew backwards hitting his brothers. Bubbles and I got into fighting position. "Hahahahaahah! Blossom that was fucking hilarious!" Buttercup said cracking up. Bubbles looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. I blushed. "Buttercup now is not the time to be laughing." I said looking towards the boys who were glaring at us. I looked at Brick and started laughing myself. He looked like he got fucked up. "Buttercup, what happened between you and him." i said between breaths cause I was laughing to hard. "Why don't you ask him yourself. BAHAHAHAH." Buttercup was cracking up. Bubbles started to back away. That's when I noticed Brick giving Buttercup and myself murderous looks. Buttercup just continued laughing, mostly because she doesn't know what fear is.

Bubbles

I looked at the boys and each one of them became scary. I don't want to fight. I'm not that strong, my strong abilities is manipulation. Fighting is a no for me. I flew beside Buttercup and she stopped laughing because she knew I was scared. "Don't worry Bubbles, I'll protect you." Buttercup said while giving one of her genuine smiles. She was only kind to Blossom and I. I looked back over to the boys and they were glaring daggers at Buttercup. Blossom came beside me and held my hand. "Bubbles were going to have to fight, you understand right." Blossom said to me while clenching my hand. I felt tears come into my eyes and I nodded my head. All I could think about was how scared I was. I never got into any fights. It was usually always Buttercup and occasionally Blossom. Buttercup turned towards me and I could tell she lost it. Her eyes turned a couple shaded darker and she was osing murderous intent.

Brick

I woke up,my mouth gagged and my ear, head, and neck hurt like crazy. That fucking psychotic bitch is gonna get it. I'll let Butch use her as his personal punching bag. I'll fucking kill her. I burned through the chains and walked upstairs to Butch's room. Conveniently Boomer was in there as well. "The girls escaped." I said walking towards the window to see if you could still see them. "Butch, I'm going to murder that green eyed bitch." I said my voice dripping in venom. Butch glanced at me before laughing. "What a fucking cunt! She waited to take out the weak ones. I wonder how long she was awake for. How did she take you out?" Butch asked still laughing. She shot a laser at my ear making me lose my senses. Anyways I'll give you permission to bring her to the brink of death. Now let's go catch us some girls." Boomer and Butch flew out before me. I still couldn't see right and my legs were still wobbly. That fucking cunt.

Boomer

We flew out as fast as we could. We saw them and Butch told me that we should both shoot lasers. I agreed and we began shooting. The girl who Brick was beaten by yelled "LOOK OUT!" and got hit with some of the lasers. "BUTTERCUP!" Yelled her sister. Then we felt Brick approaching with full speed. He was going after the one called Buttercup. He was about to pass her red headed sister when the girl kick him straight in the head causing him to come flying back into Butch and myself. "Hahahahaahah! Blossom that was fucking hilarious!" Buttercup said cracking up. "Buttercup now is not the time to be laughing." Blossom said looking towards us. "Buttercup, what happened between you and him." Blossom said while laughing really hard. "Why don't you ask him yourself. BAHAHAHAH." Buttercup was cracking up. Bubbles started to back away. Buttercup just continued laughing. I wondered if she was really psychotic because both her sisters seemed to understand that this was a serious situation, but not her. Bubbles flew beside Buttercup and she immediately stopped laughing.

"Don't worry Bubbles, I'll protect you." Buttercup said and what surprised me next was the smile she gave her. It was cute? What the fuck is up with that chick. I glanced at my two brothers and they looked like they were ready to tear Buttercups head off. "Bubbles were going to have to fight, you understand right." Blossom said to Bubbles. Tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded her head. She looked terrified. Buttercup turned towards Bubbles and everything about her changed. When she looked towards us her eyes were darker and she looked like she was ready to kill all of us.

Butch

The girl called Bubbles looks the weakest out of them all. It also seems that the other two girls want to protect her at any cost. The pink eyed woman named Blossom is holding her hand. Bubbles looks like she's going to throw up. Buttercup's eyes are not their emerald green anymore. They're dark. This was going to be fun. "Boomer, it seems that the weakest one out of the group is that girl." I said while pointing at Bubbles. "Take her as our hostage." Boomer nodded his head. Boomer was fast. Not as fast as myself but I didn't want to handle the weak ones. It makes me want to crush them. "Go." as soon as i said that he was gone and all you saw was his dark blue streak. He grabbed Bubbles and Blossom tried to grab her again. Buttercup didn't move. "Blossom, stand back." Buttercup said. Her eyes glowed black instead of green. "I'm going to kill these fuckers." She said and turned towards Brick and I. "Hahahaha, I beat you once befo. . ." I didn't finish my sentence. All I felt was a fist clenching around my throat. Before I could react, she went for my eyes. She stabbed them with her fingers, then she let go of my neck and used both of her hands and went for my ears. She hit me so hard I was falling out of the sky. I regained my composer but couldn't see or hear anything. I felt her coming though. She punched me straight in the jaw but when her fist connected I grabbed her. I punched her in the stomach then kicked her in the face. My eyesight was coming back but I still couldn't hear quite yet. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" I said and shot up at her in full speed connecting my fist to her right eye. Her head jerked backwards but that was it. She pulled her head back and smiled. I smiled as well. I would make her wish she was never born. She jumped back and then disappeared. She was so fast I didn't see her. Then I realized where she was. I turned around to see her attacking Brick. Hit after hit she wouldn't stop attacking him. He shot his fire breath at her and she dodged it. She backed up and disappeared again. I thought she was coming for me this time but then I heard Boomer. "Agh!" Boomer yelled as Bubbles was pulled free from him. She threw Bubbles so hard she flew right into Blossoms arms. "Kill. Kill you." Buttercup said before shooting black lasers at him. I wasted no time and tackled my brother out of the way. "Butch enough playing around. Take her down." Brick said to me in a serious tone. "Well Butterbitch it seems that playtime is over. I shot at her and stabbed her in the eyes with my fingers. I felt blood trickle down my hand and arm. Then I hit all of her pressure points. Hitting the pressure points is the fastest way to shut down the body which is why my brothers always do it. I taught Brick and Boomer how to do it. I watched her as she fell. Her sisters were horrified. Bruises were all over her from the pressure. She fell out of the sky and into the ground making a crater where she landed. Blood was everywhere. On her clothes, my hands, the ground. I flew down there and went to pick her up when I noticed she was standing. She looked crazy. I twitched. She flew at me and Brick tackled her. "Enough of this fucking bullshit!" Brick said as he hit her so hard she just layed there. She turned her head towards her sisters. "LEAVE! GO NOW!" She yelled before she turned back to us and shot lasers at us. "BOOMER GRAB THEM!" Brick called to him but the shots Buttercup was shooting weren't letting up and they were too powerful to just let them hit us. Then the fire slowly died down and Buttercup was panting hard. The girls were gone. "YOU BITCH!" Brick held up his hand, it turned a dark red. Her response wasn't what Brick was expecting. She held her middle finger up at him and said. "Fuck you, you're less than shit!" Then he blasted her and she passed out.


End file.
